1. Field
The present invention relates to a motorcycle wherein an engine main body of an internal combustion engine is mounted on a vehicle body frame and a traveling wind inlet is provided in a front cowl supported on the vehicle body frame and disposed just above a front wheel and besides an air intake duct for taking in traveling wind from the traveling wind inlet from a front end thereof extends forwardly from an intake system of the internal combustion engine in such a manner as to form an air passage for introducing the traveling wind into the intake system, and particularly relates to improvements relating to a front air guide structure for guiding traveling wind to the intake system side of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system wherein, in an air intake duct connecting to an intake system of an internal combustion engine, screen ribs for removing moisture from within traveling wind without reducing the supercharging pressure are provided is known from Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-35569).
Incidentally, in a system wherein traveling wind is utilized as a supercharging pressure using such an air intake duct as described above, it is sometimes desired to increase the cross sectional area of the air passage in the air intake duct or the opening area of the traveling wind inlet in order to increase the supercharging air amount. However, if the cross sectional area of the air passage or the opening area of the traveling wind inlet is increased, then since also it is necessary to improve the dewatering performance for raindrops which flow in together with traveling wind, in the system disclosed in Patent Document 1 mentioned above, it is inevitable to form screen ribs positioned in the proximity of the traveling wind inlet in an increased size. However, if the screen ribs in the proximity of the traveling wind inlet are formed in an increased size, then there is the possibility that the flow resistance to traveling wind which flows in the air passage may become high.